


six speed

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 2010 season, Domesticity, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Seb is Nervy, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	six speed

jenson is spread out on the sofa, holding a notebook above his head and reading through some notes. sebastian wonders how long it will take for him to jump up and drag him to the other side of the town. on foot.

“you're bored," jenson says, keeping his eyes on the pages.

jenson smiles, one of those rare, charming smiles that fill sebastian's chest with disbelief. disbelief that it is actually him who makes him smile.

“i'm not,” sebastian lies and looks out of the window.

“you are, it’s okay,” jenson says, “didn’t know i was such awful company.”

seb thinks. is he bored? he hasn't had much time to think about it. since he got to jenson’s place, it's been all about racing, and eating, and walking around the countryside, and learning new words.

“i’m not. the opposite, most of the time."

“okay,” jenson says with a smile as he finally raises his head from the paper to lock eyes with seb.

of course sebastian isn't bored, he is thrilled to be there. the more he finds out about jenson, the more special he feels about being with him. jenson inviting him over for the week was strange and he couldn't explain to people why he agreed and hasn't run off yet. but he wanted to see jenson every morning while he has his warm cup of coffee. and the more he sees, the more he wants to stay. he could not possibly go back home after the weekend, the thought causes him physical pain. he would miss, _so much,_ seeing jenson sprawled on the furniture like a big cat.

“you look dumb standing there.”

sebastian sighs and walks past him, aiming for the kitchen. jenson grabs his arm suddenly and pulls him down on the sofa, tossing the notebook to the floor.

“what are you doing?"

“holding you."

“why?” seb’s voice breaks and he would feel ashamed if he weren't so busy by the grip on his arm. jenson pushes him into the pillows and lies down next to him, turning him around so he can hug him from behind. 

“you're heavy," sebastian protests, "what is this for?”

he struggles half-heartedly to free himself, but decides he should just convince jenson to let him go. he turns his head so he at least can look him in the eyes. jenson is smiling again, eyes bright and twinkling.

“wanted to hold you.” 

sebastian's breathing is ridiculously out of rhythm, “fine," he says after a few seconds. 

“there you go.” jenson laughs again, seb feels the fan of his breath on the back of his neck. he closes his eyes.

he is ridiculously big beside sebastian, there are limbs everywhere, and seb loves every inch of them. he lies behind jenson on the sofa, unmoving and violently tense, and breathing at a quick pace, if not frantically. jenson supposes he will relax eventually and he waits.

“i can't do this,” seb says all of a sudden, slides quickly away and stands up. jenson’s body is in a gush of pain from the rejection, but there is nothing he can do. 

sebastian moves a few steps to the fireplace, then whirls around and returns to him, slipping behind him again, jenson’s hand finds home on sebastian’s hip.

“what can’t you do?” jenson asks calmly, not wanting sebastian to pull away out of nowhere again.

“i-i don't know,” sebastian says, ignoring any possible subtext, and his hand moves, one or two fingers sliding under jenson’s sleeping t-shirt. the contact makes him startle and he looks down at his hand like it's an inanimate object he can’t control. “is this okay?”

“absolutely,” jenson confirm, “stop observing, just enjoy yourself.”

“fine,” his hand is now moving through the air. “i want to touch you- everywhere.” the hand comes to a halt a couple of inches above his stomach. his breathing becomes heavier as he hesitates.

“it's okay,” jenson says before seb can ask. he can barely hold back his amusement; he turns around to lie on his back and to have a look at seb’s priceless face. he wants to tell him again to loosen up, but their eyes meet and seb is thoroughly distracted. jenson's hand forgets all about where it was and moves to cup seb's cheek.

he takes sebastian's face in both of his hands, staring down at him with the look that, while it is stabbing him with curiosity, it is also the most sweet and soft that sebastian has ever seen “you're pretty.”

a shocked giggle bursts out of sebastian's throat, and he tries to look away, unable to do so in the firm grip of jenson's huge hands.

“how is that funny?”

“well,” his voice comes out as shaky, “you know…”

“you don’t think you're pretty?” jenson simply says, matter-of-factly, grabbing seb’s face with both of his hands again and giving it a squeeze. “shut up.”

sebastian's smile becomes big and bright, like he has no idea how to react to this, how to handle the burning glare of jenson's eyes without melting into the cushions. jenson kisses him, gently, clumsily, merely a long careful peck on the top of his lips, as if he didn't want to crush him, while sebastian groans, arching towards him for more, and his heart races and his chest and jeans tighten.

“how…” sebastian starts, pulling away and locking eyes with jenson, “why am i hard?”

jenson giggles at him, “you're not supposed to comment on every bit that happens to you when...” his voice comes out raspy and breathless, “everything is fine, you see, you can do whatever you want. i can do whatever i want,” he remembers him and lifts himself up on his elbows. “here, let me.”

he pushes seb back on the sofa, and gives him another kiss of his own, a hungry, deep one. sebastian’s hands wander across his back up to his shoulders.

“really hard now,” seb informs him in a whisper.

“i can tell.”

“okay,” his lips are parted and jenson inhales the breath out of his mouth. “what now?”

“taking your jeans off is convenient now,” jenson explains, unzipping both of their jeans and rearranging himself on top of seb. it is more an attempt to make some room, but then there is contact between their bodies and things are literally moving on their own.

“oh-” seb startles when jenson’s bare leg touches his, “this is good.” 

jenson hums appreciatively and kisses him again, because, damn it, and seb couldn't care less as long as he is pinned under his body, warm and hard, and jenson slides his hand into the crumpled mess of their underwear to take them both into his hand, taking the lead again before seb decides to speak again.

“good,” he pants against his shoulder with closed eyes. jenson doesn't really have an answer for that, and he decides he probably won't get him to shut up ever. but no matter what nonsense he is talking about, it turns him on so much when he looks at his face, full of delicious fascination and there really need to be more words for how sebastian looks like.

seb curses in german, suddenly grabbing jenson’s shoulders, holding him tightly and rutting against his hand. “i mean-” he adds and gasps like a boy, his panting louder and deeper. “i don’t know.” 

he still sounds like he is taking mental notes and jenson smiles as he thrusts quicker against his hips. in the heat of his climax he climbs up to his neck, giving him more a bite than a kiss and jenson is leaning against it and moaning as his whole body tenses and his huge hands tighten against sebastian's ribs, strong enough to make them hurt. 

“shit, seb.”

his voice sends sebastian over the edge and he spills into the fabric of their underwear. none of them has bothered to undress, it's all happened so quickly and in the next moment they are both dirty and soft laying on top of each other and sebastian feels like weeping and saying he loves jenson, even if he's probably going to ruin him because he's too big for him and way too talented and way too gorgeous, but he loves this man and has no idea why and doesn't care.

“good?” jenson says, and wraps his hand around his face again and slowly kisses the back of his nose and waits for an answer.

“yes, yes.” he pants.

and he sounds so perfectly honest, perfectly innocent.  
  



End file.
